


Ice Cream

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "Wade, what the fuck man? Why am I chained to your bed? This better not be some weird sex thing." Peter asked.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Paint the Town [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Ice Cream

They were at it again, Loki and Peter. Fighting again. Wade watched them argue over absolutely nothing, as they did every single day. It didn't exactly bother him, he could just tune them out. But, Klaus couldn't. Which is why it bothered him so much. Loki and Peter were two of Klaus' best friends, and the fact that they couldn't get along, even for Klaus' sake, was killing the blond genius. 

Klaus was so stressed out Wade walked in on him stress baking almost three thousand cupcakes. He hadn't even realized he did it. His hands bleeding from the mixing. Wade had to snap him out of it, and bandage his hands. 

The final straw was Christmas. Wade found Klaus making ice cream from scratch, and he knew that enough was enough. Klaus was lazy, maybe the laziest person Wade knew. So Wade knew he was in a very bad place.

Wade came up with the idea, one night when Klaus was in sleeping in his bed again. The blond always slept there when he was stressed out, Wade didn't know why exactly, but he didn't ask. He looked at his friend's sleeping face and sighed. Then he looked at his bed post, and saw the chains he had Klaus installed. His face broke out into a grin when he came up with the idea.

The next morning, Wade took a sleeping Klaus up to the main floor where some of the team stayed sometimes. He saw Bucky laying on the couch, and dropped the sleeping blond in his lap.

Bucky took him, and ran metal fingers through his hair, he looked up at Wade, "What's going on?" 

"I need you to keep him off his floor for two days, max. The boys and I are planning a little surprise for him." 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, "What are you up to?" 

Wade pursed his lips, "The less you know the better?"

Bucky frowned, "What?" 

Wade turned and ran out of there.

Tony walked into the living room, and looked back at the merc, "What's up with that idiot?"

Bucky gestured to the sleeping blond in his lap, "He just dropped him off and left. I think he's up to something." 

"Well we can't worry about that now, Steve needs help." 

"I'll stay behind with Klaus. He didn't look so good last night." Bucky said.

Tony nodded, "That's a good idea. We should be back tonight." 

"Okay, babe. Be careful."

\----------------

Wade made lunch, which wasn't exactly strange since he made lunch for them most of the time. He dumped a bunch of sedatives, Klaus made for him specially, into the marinara sauce, and masked the smell and taste with chilli peppers. 

He stared at the two as they ate their lunch happily. Playing with his food a little, just staring at the two. Any minute now.

Peter looked at Wade and frowned, "Why aren't you eating?" 

"Not really hungry." 

"That's a first." Loki remarked.

Peter tiled his eyes, "Here we go again." 

Loki groaned, "What did I do now?" 

"Did you have to say it like that? You are so snide, and snarky. If you don't have anything positive to add to a conversation, you should just shut up." 

"I was not being snide, I was simply stating a fact. Wade is always hungry. Please get off my dick you like to ride so much."

"I'm not...." Peter stood up then stumbled, "What....is....," 

He passed out, Loki looked at Wade in alarm, and tried to rush to Peter, but he started stumbling around like a drunk, before passing out too.

Wade picked them up, and put them in his room, where he had the shackles ready. "You two assholes are gonna become friends today if it's the last thing I do." 

He cuffed them to a long chain who was bolted to the ground. Bolt, chain and shackle were made out of vibranium. Wade had Klaus install them for his own reasons.

He shackled Loki with special shackles, Klaus made for Loki in case he was tried to take over something again. It happened a lot more often than anyone would think. He almost got Starbucks a few weeks ago. The shackles block Loki's magic. 

Wade lay them side by side on his bed, adjusted the thermostat for Loki's sake, then he left them room, and locked the door. 

\-----------------

Peter woke up cold. Where ever he was, it was freezing, and it snapped him awake almost immediately. He sat up in Wade's bed, and frowned. "What the hell?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Loki's calm voice came from beside him. Peter looked across and saw Loki filing his nails.

"Why are you here? Why am I here? What did you do?" 

Loki scoffed, "As usual, you blame me. I don't know what is happening, but I can assure you, I did nothing." 

The door flew open, "Wrong!" Wade walked through with a tray of food. 

"Wade, what the fuck man? Why am I chained to your bed? This better not be some weird sex thing." Peter asked.

"Both of you are guilty of giving our best friend stress headaches. Last night I saw Klaus take like six aspirin, and not the one for humans, the ones he made for Steve." 

"I don't see what this has to do with us." Loki sat back in the bed.

"It has everything to do with the two of you, with your constant arguing. He's ripping his hair out. Well, not literally. But I caught him making ice cream from scratch after that Christmas debacle, which, as you know, is so much worse. You two are gonna be locked in here until you can get along. When Klaus gets back, I want a peaceful environment, we will not have another June fifteenth. If I hear any arguing, I will do something unspeakable." 

Wade walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

"Well this is just bullshit. If Klaus had a problem he would have told us." Peter said, he expected an answer but Loki was quiet. "You can't seriously think Wade is right? He's never right."

"Klaus is not sleeping. I thought it was something else, I didn't realise it was my fault." Loki said quietly. He sighed and turned to lay on his side, facing away from Peter.

Peter sighed, "If that's the case we should talk this out. Try to get to the root of the problem."

Loki sat up and glared at Peter, "The root of the problem, is that you think you're better than me, and everything I do, you criticize. I can't seem to get anything right with you. You treat me exactly like my father, which makes me hate you. The problem will fix itself when you pull your head out of your ass." 

Loki lay back down, leaving Peter with his thoughts. Peter sighed and dropped back in Wade's bed. 

"This bed is surprisingly clean." 

"Klaus sleeps in here sometimes, so Wade keeps it clean." Loki noted.

"Really? I didn't know that." 

"You don't know a lot of things about Klaus." 

"Yes I do, I've known him longer than you have." 

"Did you know he was addicted to adderal and cocaine, in his first and second year of college? I held him when he was going through the withdrawal. It's why he made that deal with mobsters. The deal you gave him shit about." 

"I didn't know that." Peter said quietly.

"Of course you didn't. Everyone knew. Even Banner. But you're the great Spider-Man, no one else's problems matter to you." 

"What the hell are you talking about? I care about people's problems." 

"Wade's depressed. Very depressed. He's killed himself more times than I can count. Last time Klaus made ice cream, the next week he tried to kill himself. That's what Wade meant by June fifteenth. Wade and I found him in the ledge of a building, crying. He relapsed and he felt ashamed about it, so he didn't tell anyone." 

Peter sat up, "Jesus. Why didn't anyone tell me? I had a right to know."

"We tried. But you'd brush us off to go work with Tony, or to save the day. So we gave up, you obviously didn't care." 

"I do care. I just...." Peter covered his face in shame. "I'm a horrible person." 

"Yes, you are."

"What else don't I know?" 

"Klaus and Wade got married when we went to Vegas two years ago. They got so drunk and thought it was funny. That's why Mandy dumped him." 

"Oh my god. What?" 

Loki laughed at the memory, "You didn't want to get drunk so you went to bed early. The three of us stayed in the club, and we got so drunk that the rest of the night is kind of blurry. There was a woman that saw Wade's face and screamed. It made him feel really bad, so Klaus grabbed his face and said,

'Don't mind her, she doesn't understand a true beauty when she sees it. I love your face so much I wanna marry it.'

"Then they had the bright idea, Klaus asked me to be a witness. They got married in a chapel by an Elvis impersonator. Then we went back to the hotel, and they went into Klaus' room. I didn't see them after that. I don't think they ever got a divorce." 

"What does Jon think about that?" 

Loki chuckled, "He thinks it's hilarious. Which surprised us, he seems very bland. I don't know why Klaus likes him." 

"Based on what he's told me, Jon reminds him of his mother. Which is totally creepy, and sad." 

Loki looked at him, "You do know something." 

"He also said Jon has a huge cock." 

"That sounds more like it." 

\----------------

The weekend was over. Klaus was relaxed from his thirty six hour nap. He really didn't know he was that sleep deprived. He was planning another thirty six hour nap as soon as he got to his floor. 

The elevator opened and the first thing he heard was the television. Other than that it was quiet. When he walked into the living room he stopped for a second.

Loki was playing chess with Peter. More like demolishing Peter, but still. No arguing, nothing. Wade was in the couch with a bag of chips watching a Batman movie.

Wade got up and greeted him, "Baby doll! Glad to have you back. How was your weekend with the family?" 

"Fine. What's going on?" 

Loki didn't even look up from his game, "I'm winning." 

"Just wait, I'm gonna win at least one of these things." Peter retorted.

Klaus put his hands on his chest and smiled. Wade grabbed his shoulders , and lead him to the kitchen.

"What happened while I was gone?" 

Wade shrugged, "I guess they had a little heart to heart. You hungry?" 

Klaus nodded, "Yeah." 

Wade started making him a sandwich, "I don't know man, one second they were arguing, and then nothing. It's like they woke up and chose peace at the same time." 

Klaus looked at him suspiciously, then he smiled, "Thank you Wade. What made you do it?" 

Wade looked at him sadly, "You were making ice cream. Pecan ice cream. You hate ice cream with nuts in it, so I knew something had to be done. We don't need another June fifteenth." 

Klaus bit his lip, "I'm sorry I did that to you guys." 

"It's fine. Just, next time you feel like that, just tell me." 

"Same goes for you." Klaus stuck out his pinky finger, "Promise?"

Wade finished the pinky promise, wrapping his little finger around Klaus', "Promise."


End file.
